This invention relates to multipliers and more particularly to digital multipliers.
Digital multipliers are known in the prior art which employ PMOS (P Channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology, and requires multiple high voltage power supplies and two phase clocking. The dynamic logic used results in a minimum operating clock rate.